Livia
Overview Livia is a playable character introduced with the Final Cut update, and is a starting character along with Marko and Zlata in the exclusive Final Cut scenario. In this scenario, she found Marko and Zlata after desperately searching for her husband Petr, who did not return home from a scavenging run. She had been in a loving marriage with Petr and became pregnant shortly before the war began. With her husband presumed dead, Livia now hopes to survive the war for her unborn child, which is all she has left of her husband. Traits Being the second character with the Good Cook trait, Livia functions similar to Bruno in that she can prepare Cooked Meals, Moonshine, Pure Alcohol, and Medications with fewer resources than the other survivors. Livia is also pregnant, and her pregnancy is treated as a character state. Under this state, Livia cannot run, cannot leave the shelter (either for scavenging or aiding neighbors), and cannot guard the shelter during nighttime. In addition, to ration food with Livia it is *recommended that you have her eat every other day, whereas other adult characters can go every three days. This is the best way to avoid the "starving" character state (*needs testing). As a playable character, Livia has an inventory size of 8, but her inventory space cannot be utilized so long as she is unable to scavenge. This implies that if her "Pregnant" state ends, her above restrictions will be lifted. Further testing is required to confirm whether if pregnancy state can be removed or not. Recipes As a character with the Good Cook trait, Livia can cook and brew with less resources. Below are the recipes outlining the discounted costs: Role With her constant state of pregnancy, Livia can do little but care for the shelter during daytime. Her current combat proficiency is unknown (further testing required). What she lacks in physical prowess she makes up for in housekeeping skills, as she uses less fuel, water, and medicine components to craft food, alcohol and medication. For example, with 6 Med Ingredients Livia is able to craft 6 Medications as opposed to 3 with any other character - leaving players with three extra units of medication for trading with Matey. In addition, her lack of running does not significantly hinder cooking, moonshining or compounding progress since those tasks are not time-based. In other words, Livia can slowly walk over to the stove and finish her cooking task even before the other survivors finish their more time-sensitive projects around the shelter, provided the player efficiently manages their survivors. Since Livia cannot perform guard duty or go out to scavenge, she can only sleep during the night. To avoid incurring a "Slept Poorly" status it would be best to reserve one bed for her every night. Personality A caring soon-to-be mother and responsible housewife, Livia responds positively to moral actions and negatively to murder or theft. She is often seen vowing to her child that post-war life for them will be better, thereby keeping optimistic throughout the day. Character Story # "I remember meeting Petr for the first time like it was yesterday. Our eyes met and I knew immediately that something has changed. War took him away from me, but his child growing under my heart and this memory give me strength to survive." # "When the war started, we moved into the basement of our apartment house. Petr dealt with getting supplies, I tried to keep house. One night, a very heavy bombardment started when he was out. I never saw him again." # "This child... it's a blessing. When I learned I'm pregnant, I was beside myself with joy. It's harder to survive this damned war, sure... But this child is all I have left of Petr. It's my reason to live." # "I just felt something wonderful. Our child... it moved! This war needs to end soon. I don't want to give birth in these circumstances. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy..." Endings Category:Playable Characters